TV5's primetime block is new Primetime Panalo
TV5 paints the town red with its surge of exciting new programs that offer entertainment, teen shows, public service, news programs, variety-game shows, teleserye and adventure definitely make viewers primetime more! There’s more to see on TV5 now that the Kapatid Network beefs up its programming grid with a notable lineup of new Primetime Panalo offerings. 'Popstar TV' The first-ever Viva Television’s teen-oriented magazine drama series that viewers can you sing, dance, must see performances and more. From being the 15-year old singing champion of “'Star for a Night',” 'Sarah truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host, commercial shoots, mall tours and even product endorser, from Mondays to Fridays at 4:00pm The show will including Popstar Friends are Janella Salvador, Sunshine Grace, Anja Aguilar and Ezekiel Gabriel are also in the cast. Hosted by the newest TV5 Kapatid stars of popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. 'T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!' The Tulfo brothers bring their district brand of public service in a program that promises to deliver quick action to people's everyday concerns. Raffy Tulfo takes on abusive cops and local officials; Ben Tulfo exposes all forms of fraud and scam; and Erwin Tulfo addresses citizen complaints against poor services and government inaction. With hard-hitting yet compassionate segments, T3 shows both the rough and soft sides of the Tulfos. Monday to Friday at 5:00-6:00pm with simulcast on AksyonTV and 92.3 News FM. 'Aksyon' Monday-Sundays at 6:00-8:00pm with simulcast on AksyonTV and 92.3NewsFM, get the latest and freshest news of the day with News5’s longest-running flagship news program. The team goes where the action happens to deliver crucial stories you need to know with the new competition ratings of ABS-CBN's TV Patrol and GMA's 24 Oras. Anchored-by,Carlo Marasigan,Luchi Cruz-Valdez,and,Joe Marasigan 'Wil-Time-Bigtime' The all-new Wil Time Bigtime hosted by Willie Revillame as the Happy Network with its revamped set design and new exciting games like "Red White and Blue", "Baligtaran", "Wilistik", and "Pera S' Wil". More Filipinos will enjoy the variety show while getting the chance to win big prizes that include big amounts of cash and a house and lot – prizes that can literally change one's life. Helping Willie give people hope and happiness are Valerie Concepcion, Mariel Rodriguez,Lovely Abella, Sugar Mercado Camille Villar and The Bigtime Girls.It now airs from Monday-Saturday at 11:00-3:30pm 'Nandito-Ako' Weeknights at 8:00-8:30pm,the much awaited TV5 mini-serye Nandito Ako, starring international singing sensation David Archuleta as Josh Bradley of American Idol becomes a certified Kapatid as he topbills the network’s second mini-serye offering Nandito Ako, with TV5’s homegrown primetime princesses Jasmine Curtis Smith as Anya and Eula Caballero as Holly, along with Gelli De Belen, Aiko Melendez, G Tongi, Alwyn Uytingco, Ana Capri, Ana Feleo, Joseph Bitangcol, RS Francisco, David Bianco, Byron Ortile and Ms. Perla Bautista. 'Valiente' The Pinoy classic Valiente makes its grand comeback with a powerhouse cast led by JC De Vera, Oyo Sotto, Nadine Samonte, Nina Jose, Gina Alajar, Mark Gil, Jaclyn Jose and the original Valiente himself, Michael De Mesa. Valiente airs from Monday to Friday at 8:30-9:00pm. 'Pidol's Wonderland' A wonderful mix of magical tales and family comedy which it delivers a collection of wonderful stories for the whole family as told by starting Comedy King Dolphy as the funny and endearing Mang Pidol. Pidol’s Wonderland dramatizes, adapts, and retells well-loved folk tales and legends, as well as original tall tales and fantasy stories that are perfect for the kids as well as for the whole family. Weeknights at 9:00-10:00pm 'Pilipinas News' On Monday-Sunday at 10:00-12:00mn with simulcast on AksyonTV and 92.3 News FM, recognizing that compelling stories are no longer confined to traditional sources, News5 introduces a new kind of late-night newscast that presents news from all platforms. Anchored by Atty. Dong Puno, Cherie Mercado and Jove Francisco. TV5 Primetime Panalo Primetime Panalo Campain in 2012 (voice-over by Michel Knight) Teens (Popstar TV), Public Service (T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!), News (Aksyon, Pilipinas News), Game (Wil Time Bigtime), Teleserye (Nandito Ako, Valiente) and Adventure (Pidol's Wonderland). Talaga mas bagong TV5 Primetime Panalo sa oras mula twing alas-5:30 ng hapon simula February 20. Starting with Popstar TV (4:00-5:00pm), T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (5:00-6:00pm), Aksyon (6:00-8:00pm), Wil Time Bigtime (Monday-Saturdays11:00-3:30pm),Nandito Ako (8:008:30pm), Valiente (8:30-9:00pm),Pidol's Wonderland (9:00-10:00pm) at Pilipinas News (10:00-12:00mn). More!, More!, More! basta TV5 Primetime Panalo twing alas-4:00 ng hapon simula February 20! TV5 Primetime Panalo: Aksyon and Pilipinas News (voice-over with Martin Andanar) AKSYON, ang longest-running flagship news program twing alas-6:00-8:00 ng gabi. PILIPINAS NEWS, ang bagong late-night news program twing alas-10:00-12:00 ng gabi. Kapag twing alas sais y medya at alas onse ng gabi ang dalawang balita sa primetime, gabi na gabi sa bagong dalawang balita na aksyon! Ihahatid ng News5. AKSYON mula alas-6:00-8:00 ng gabi at PILIPINAS NEWS mula alas-10:00-12:00 ng gabi sa dalawang balitaan ng bagong Primetime Panalo ng TV5. TV5 2012 Promo/Bumper with all the Kapatid stars - More!, More!, More! (voice-over with Michel Knight) 'TV5 new Primetime Panalo starting February 20, 2012' Popstar TV (4:00-5:00pm), T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (5:00-6:00pm), Aksyon (6:00-8:00pm), Wil TIme Bigtime (Mondays-Saturdays.11:00-3:30pm), Nandito Ako (8:00-8:30pm), Valiente (8:30-9:00pm), Pidol's Wonderland (9:00-10:00pm) and Pilipinas News (10:00-12:00mn). The new bumpers of TV5. Ngayong 2012, ang TV5 sa bagong mas Primetime Panalo! simula February 20. 'TV5 Primetime Panalo' Handa na ba Kayo!, More!, More!, More! masaya sa primetime na Kapatid!. Popstar TV (4pm),T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (5:00-6:00pm), Aksyon (6:00-8:00pm), Wil Time Bigtime (Monday-Saturdays 11:00-3:30pm).Nandito Ako (8:00-8:30pm), Valiente (8:30-9:00pm), Pidol's Wonderland (9:00-10:00pm) and Pilipinas News (10:00-12:00mn).Ngayong 2012, ang bagong TV5 Primetime Panalo simula February 20. 'TV5 celebration 52nd Anniversary' Ngayong 2012, ang Limangpung Dalawang Taon ng Telebisyon dito pilipinas ang TV5. ABC-5 old programs: Tropang Trumpo, The Big News, O-Gag, Balintataw, Wow Mali!, B na B: Baliw Na Baliw, Eezy Dancing, Dance-O-Rama and Balitang Balita. Ang celebrasyon ng telebisyon ng taon, kaibigan at kapatid, ang samaya na pamilya, napapanahong balita at serbisyo, tunay na panalo, ngayon taon sa mundo. TV5's current Kapatid programs: Wil Time Bigtime, Game N Go, Wow Mali!, Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face, The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto, Nandito Ako, Pidol's Wonderland, Valiente, Lokomoko, Face to Face, Juicy!, Good Morning Club, Sunday Funday, Pilipinas News, Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo, USI: Under Special Investigation, Bitag, Tutok Tulfo, Alagang Kapatid, T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!, Aksyon, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia, Toink!: Sino ang Tama?, Popstar TV, Kapitan Awesome, Regal Shocker and Talentadong Pinoy. Maraming salamat po, mga Kapatid!